1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pivotally openable glove box incorporating a configured face constructed of vibration welded dual inner and outer panel layers. More specifically, the present invention teaches the incorporation of reinforcing supports located proximate selected vibration welded locations established between structural support ribs associated with inner and outer panels. The weld positions are proximate to a pivotally actuated exterior handle mechanism for unlatching the welded panel layers from locked engagement within an associated vehicle dashboard structure, thus permitting a connected bin portion to pivot outwardly to an exposed and open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vehicle glove box typically includes a three-dimensionally configured and volume-holding bin capable of being pivotally opened and closed relative to a face of a vehicle dashboard. A semi-planar and arcuately configured face portion is secured to forward locations of the bin and typically includes a fixed inner panel and a vibrationally welded outer panel.
Examples of vibrationally welded articles include the vehicle compartment cover disclosed in DE 19810156 and which discloses curved inner and outer parts bonded together by vibrational welding. Of note, the inner part has a welding rib facing towards the outer part, the outer part correspondingly including a further rib to prevent collapse of the welding rib during the vibration welding process. Other examples of vibrationally welded articles are further shown in Japanese Patent Publications No. 08-230041, entitled resin molded product, JP 2005-001559, entitled glove lid, and JP 62-284729, entitled vibratory welding process.
A problem associated with such vibration welded inner and outer faces concerns the welds located proximate to the mounting location of the unlatching handle. In use, repetitive unlatching rotation and/or “slamming shut” rotation of the exterior face of the glove box, such as by the user grasping the handle, tends to result in the vibrational welds in the region of the handle being broken or otherwise damaged, this further resulting in undesirable looseness or over-rotation of the handle and potential inoperability of the glove box locking mechanism.